The present invention relates to a hole-saw assembly or arrangement and in particular to a hole-saw with a base that is easily demountable and mountable from a mandrel engageable by a drill.
Hole-saws are a very widely used tool for many applications. Typically a hole-saw includes a flat solid base that is locked by a drill, the base providing support for the hole-saw. Some bases include multiple diameter grooves adapted to accommodate hole-saws of different diameters. Yet others are single sized hole-saws.
A universal problem when using hole-saws is that when a hole has been drilled through a material, the material that has been cut out, commonly referred to as the plug, remains embedded within the hole-saw and needs to be removed. Typically the plug is jammed tightly within the hole-saw and considerable force needs to be used to remove the plug using a sharp instrument, such as a screwdriver. However, some materials, such as plastic, possess material characteristics that make their removal difficult. The ejection of those plugs typically requires the whole hole-saw assembly to be removed from the drill to then try and force the plug out.
In response to this widely recognized problem, various improved hole-saw assemblies have been proposed that try and provide an improved method of removing the plug. Whilst some of these have been found to work well, they are generally mechanically quite complicated. Further, the hole-saw is a dedicated size being limited to a pre-determined diameter and to drill larger size holes requires the use of a whole new hole-saw assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a hole-saw that overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problems or provides the public with a useful alternative.